New Korean Republic
}} The New Korean Republic is a Nation comprising of the 2 former rival nations of North and South Korea reunited after the False flag incident of 2009. History The "False Flag Incident" On 2:00 am Feb.12,2009, 2 nuclear missiles hit Pyongyang and Seoul, hitting the seats of government and killing the leaders and officials. The two Koreas blamed each other for the attacks, but neither admits doing it. 5:00 am North Korean People's Army crossed the 38th parallel covered by artillery fire from the north. The South Korean Forces quickly mobilized its units to counter the advancing NKPA. 5:30 am, as the battle at the 38th parallel was raging on, two more nuclear missiles hit Busan and Wonsan, Both strategic and populous cities of both countries. The casualties numbered millions as soon as the missiles hit their targets. After realizing that neither initiated the attacks, the two agreed on holding peace talks and the possible reunification. 20 days later, The two met at Panmunjon for the supposed peace talks but just before the appointed delegates reached their destination they were ambushed by unidentified gunmen wearing masks resembling frogs. Later that day the same men appeared on national TV and identified themselves as members of the Nekronian Platoon and proclaimed the reunification of the entire Korean peninsula. After that a flag of white with red stripe with a yellow star was seen flying above the Kijong-Dong, the world's tallest Flagpole. March 3, 2009 the New Korean Republic was recognized by other countries. The Nekronian Platoon The Nekronian Platoon was formed after the failed attempt of the Keroro platoon to invade Pekopon( that's Earth to you). After the failed invasion , Private 1st class Nekro decided to plot a mutiny against the overly-obsessed gundam freak Sergeant. He conspired with his disgruntled comrades and succeeded in flushing the Sergeant down the drain. After being appointed Leader of the platoon, He reactivated the original plan to invade your planet but made a slight change. He began the conquest of the Earth with Korea and successfully annexed it to the Frog empire, who knows what he will think of next... The Aftermath After the reunification, the newly-formed republic was left in shambles. Major Cities were destroyed, transportation was halted and national railways were closed. Government and private transactions were stopped and the economy was badly devastated. Because of this, the new Supreme Leader quickly worked to undo the damage brought upon by the reunification. During the first 2 years of the New republic, the Supreme Leader focused on rebuilding Infrastructure and bringing back vital functions of government. He organized a new Cabinet and appointed persons to hold positions in different ministries such as Health, National Defense and Public Works. He also reorganized the military. He ordered the inventory of weapons left by the old nations of Korea. He also ordered the drafting and training of young men into the military to boost the defense the new nation. By the 4th Year after Reunification, the NKR was able to get back to its state before the war. First Challenge Japan, an old ally of the Old Nation of South Korea, did not recognize the Formation of the NKR. Anxious about the rise of a new power in East Asia, Japan issued an embargo and freezed Korean assets in Japanese banks. She also sent a naval fleet to block the Strait of Korea to prevent trading ships from entering the island of Jeju and the Port City of Pusan. China, also a former ally of old North Korea, Did not support the Formation of the NKR. It too, halted sending Aid and closed its borders with the NKR. They also cancelled trade agreements and sent a naval blockade on the Yellow Sea to prevent Ships from entering the Ports of Incheon And Pyongyang. Angered by this, The Supreme Leader ordered the invasion of Manchuria. On June 25, 2014, NKA personnel and tanks breached the border with Manchuria. Tanks and Planes conducted a Massive Round-the-clock shelling of Enemy positions. The Chinese Forces fought back but the combined strenght of the of the of the New Korean Forces proved to be much more powerful than before. Because of this, China sought the help of Japan. Japan responded by sending its naval fleet in Hokkaido to attack the southern NKR. Japanese bombers launched from carriers flew over and bombed the cities of Ulsan, Pusan, and Kaesong. Japanese Marines also landed on Jeju but the NK forces there were able to repulse them. To stop the Japanese aggression, the NK navy sent a fleet mainly consisting of submarines, destroyers and mine-laying craft. Although fewer in numbers, The NKN were able to inflict heavy damages on the enemy fleet with the use of Old North Korean Submariner tactics. Due to Defeat, the Japanese Fleet retreated back to Hokkaido. Upon learning about the victory of the NK fleet, Nekro ordered the occupation of Hokkaido. The NKN launched a pursuit operation against the Fleeing Japanese Fleet. After Sinking the Rest of the Enemy fleet in the Sea of Hokkaido, NK marines landed on the island on October 23, 2014. The Island of Hokkaido will fight for Resistance for another 3 months. Meanwhile on the japanese Mainland, Protest were held to stop the "Pointless War" on the NKR. Japanese Rebels From Ryukyu plotted to assasinate the the Japanese Emperor and Kidnapping the Prime Minister. Riots broke out on the Streets the government lost support from its citizens. To qualm the unrest, Japan withdrew its forces from Hokkaido. By mid-December the Island Of Hokkaido was under the leadership of nekro. Left alone to fight the war, China withdrew its Forces from Manchuria and left it to hands of the Koreans. Still unsatisfied, the Supreme Leader issued a demand on the aggerssors to recognize the existence of the NKR and Drop its embargo or face further destruction. Fearing a nuclear assault against them, China Recognized the NKR of January 29, 2015. Japan Followed on February 2, 2015. As a Result, The NKR was able to snatch the territories of Manchuria from China And the Island Of Hokkaido from Japan. Nation Information *New Korean Republic is a small, developing, and maturing nation at 36 days old with citizens primarily of Korean ethnicity whose religion is Baha'i Faith. *Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. *Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. *The citizens of New Korean Republic work diligently to produce Iron and Fish as tradable resources for their nation. *It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. *It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. *The military of New Korean Republic has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. *New Korean Republic allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. *It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. *Free speech is considered taboo in New Korean Republic. *The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. *New Korean Republic will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Category:Nations of Asia Category:English-speaking nations